A Future Enemy
Ben meets an new enemy who is stronger than most of Ben's enemies. Revealed to be working with Infern, this new enemy proves to be a tough challenge for Ben. Can Ben defeat this new enemy, or will this enemy be too much for Ben. Plot The scene starts off with Murk Upchuck fighting Sunder in Undertown Sunder: Ben Tennyson! You will be destroyed! Murk Upchuck: I don't think so! Murk Upchuck eats some metal nearby and then spits it out and Sunder, hitting him Sunder: No!!! Murk Upchuck then charges at Sunder and knocks him, sending him away Murk Upchuck transforms back into Ben as a small crowd cheers for him while Gwen and Kevin show up Gwen: So, I guess you defeated Sunder without us? Ben: Yep, anyone want to go to Mr. Smoothy's? Voice: No one is going anywhere! Kevin/Ben: Huh? ---- THEME SONG ---- Voice: I said no one is going anywhere. You ready to be destroyed Ben Tennyson! Ben: Who are you? A shadowy figure walks closer, revealing to be in a red suit that Chrono Spanner has Ben: Spanner? Voice: No, I am Project Famigilia. I work with Infern! Ben: Well, you both are going down. It's hero time! Ben slams down his hand on the Ultimatrix MK10, engulfing him in a green light. Ben grows white fur with pink skin. He then grows electric bolts on his neck and hands. When the transformation is completed, there stands Shocksquatch Shocksquatch: Ok, Famigilia, lets see if you can handle Shocksquatch! Project Famigilia: Ha, a Gimlinopithecus? Seriously, to easy! Project Famigilia runs towards shocksquatch and punches him, sending him into Pakmar's shop, destroying it Pakmar: No, not Ben Tennyson! Why do you hate me Ben Tennyson! Shcksquacth: Sorry Pakmar. Pakmar: spits Sure, I bet you are sorry. walks away Shocksquatch: Ok, where were we? Shocksquatch charges at Project Famigilia, and shoots his electricity at him. However, Project Famigilia uses a shield made of mana which bounces the electricity off of it back at Shocksquatch, hitting him Shocksquatch: Hey! Shocksquatch gets up but then the Ultimatrix MK10 times out. Project Famigilia attempts to charge at Ben, but Gwen blocks him using her mana shield Kevin: Don't worry Tennyson, we've got you're back. Gwen: But hurry up! Ben: I'm trying, the Ultimatrix MK10 somehow got it's recharge mode back. Kevin: Uh-oh, someone being to careless with the Ultimatrix. Ben: Kevin! Kevin: Can't you take a joke Tennyson? Project Famigilia breaks Gwen's mana shield and Gwen faints Kevin/Ben: Gwen! Kevin absorbs some nearby metal and starts running towards Project Famigilia, punching him. However, Project Famigilia starts punching back and knocks Kevin into a nearby stand Ben: Come on Ultimatrix! The Ultimatrix glows green and Ben hits it, transforming into Echo Echo Echo Echo: Echo Echo! Echo Echo charges at Project Famigilia, and hits him. Project Famigilia charges back at Echo Echo and attempts to punch him but Echo Echo grabs onto him and throws him up into Bellwood Echo Echo: Come on guys! Kevin: I'm coming! Echo Echo: Hold on. Kevin and Gwen grab onto Echo Echo's hands and Echo Echo screams at the ground, boosting him up into the air into Bellwood Kevin: letting go of Echo Echo That's new! Gwen: Duck! Gwen, Kevin, and Echo Echo duck on the ground as Project Famigilia attempts to blast them Echo Echo: Hey! Echo Echo charges at Project Famigilia and attempts to punch him but disappears. Project Famigilia then appears behind Kevin and hits him, but then Gwen starts to punch Project Famigilia Echo Echo: splits into seven copies Wall of Sound! The sound hurts Project Famigilia's ears so much, he retreats Echo Echo: Yeah you better run! Echo Echo reverts to Ben Ben: What now? ---- The scene shows Infern and Project Famigilia aboard Infern's ship Infern: I can't believe Tennyson! You failed me Project Famigilia, you can't fail me. I need your help in defeating Ben Tennyson! Project Famigilia: I will not fail you this time Master Infern. Infern: Good! The scene changes back to Ben, Kevin, and Gwen walking around Bellwood when Project Famigilia teleports in Ben: What, aw man! Kevin: You can say that again Tennyson, I thought we got rid of this guy! Ben hits his Ultimatrix, transforming him into Absolute Zero Absolute Zero: Absolute Zero! Absolute Zero flies towards Project Famigilia and starts punching him, freezing Project Famigilia Absolute Zero: Ha! Project Famigilia breaks free of the ice and hits Absolute Zero in his core. Absolute Zero screams in pain. Project Famigilia attempts to punch Absolute Zero again, but Absolute Zero transforms into Eye Guy Eye Guy: You thought you could get rid of me that easily. you should know that "Eye" never give up! Eye Guy jumps in the air and punches the ground, sending Project Famigilia flying Project Famigilia: Why you! Eye Guy: What did "Eye" do? Eye Guy charges at Project Famigilia and punches him into a building nearby Eye Guy: How do you like that? Project Famigilia runs back at Eye guy and throws a fire ball at him which hits him in an eye Eye Guy: Ah!!! My eyes! Project Famigilia: Ha, that just shows you are weak Tennyson! Eye Guy hit his Ultimatrix MK10 symbol transforming him back into Ben Ben: Ah, my eyes hurt. Kevin: And they're pink. Ben: Not funny Kevin! Ben charges at Project Famigilia and punches him, the two getting into a fist fight Kevin: Yeah, a good old fist fight! Ben: You are going down Famigilia! Project Famigilia: You can never defeat me! Ben hits his Ultimatrix MK10, transforming him into Perk Upchuck Upchuck: Perk Upchuck! looks at his suit Hey, what happened to him? He didn't have a suit the last time, and the Omnitrix was on his chest. Cool! Project Famigilia throws a fire ball at Upchuck, which he eats and spits out at Project Famigilia, hitting him Project Famigilia: Pesky little Gourmand! You will be destroyed! Project Famigilia throws a net on Perk Upchuck which turns him back into Ben Ben: Hey, that is so unfair! Ben attempts to hit the Ultimatrix MK10, but it won't allow him to transform Ben: Aw man! Project Famigilia: Ha, you lose Tennyson! Kevin: Not, if I have anything to say! Kevin absorbs some metal and starts punching Project Famigilia, who teleports away and the teleports back to Gwen. Project Famigilia then starts fighting Gwen and starts losing until she traps Gwen in a cage using mana Gwen; Hey! Ben: Now you know how I feel. Kevin rips up the net that trapped Ben in it and the Ultimatrix MK10 glows green Ben: Aw yes, recharge! Ben hits the Ultimatrix MK10, transforming him into Kirk Upchuck Upchuck: Upchuck! Man, all three of the gourmands getting a new outfit, cool! Kirk Upchuck rolls into a ball and spins at Project Famigilia, who he hits and sends flying into a building Kirk Upchuck: Oh yeah! One point for Tennyson, none for Evil Bad Guys! Project Famigilia comes back and hits Kirk Upchuck, but Kirk Upchuck is caught by Gwen's mana shield Kirk Upchuck: Thanks Gwen! Gwen: No problem Ben! Kirk Upchuck: Ok, Project Famigilia, you are so going down! Kirk Upchuck eats some of the ground and spits it out at Project Famigilia Project Famigilia: I can not lose! I will defeat you for Master Infern! Upchuck: Sure! Upchuck then charges at Project Famigilia and punches him, knocking him out Upchuck: transfrms back into Ben Time to see who Project Famigilia really is! A beam then hovers over Project Famigilia and lifts him up into the air Ben: Infern! Kevin: He will be defeated. The scene then switches to Infern and Project Famigilia Infern: You failed me once again. However, I will keep you alive. Just remember not to fail me next time. Project Famigilia: Yes Master Infern! Infern: Good! Infern then starts laughing as the screen goes black ---- THE END Characters Heroes *Ben Tennyson *Gwen Tennyson *Kevin Levin Villains *Sunder (Cameo) *Project Famigilia *Infern Aliens Used *Murk Upchuck (Cameo) *Shocksquatch (First Reappearance) *Echo Echo *Absolute Zero *Eye Guy (First Reappearance) *Perk Upchuck *Kirk Upchuck Category:Episodes Category:Episodes by Waybig101